


Keeping An Eye on Things

by monogramsalarm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, anyways here's lucretia Being Sad, apparently all i write is lucretia angst, i'm more versatile i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monogramsalarm/pseuds/monogramsalarm
Summary: It wasn't much, but it was the least she could do. It had been years and it took all of her courage, every bit of her will, just to see his face. After what she'd done, it was so hard to face him. But Magnus was getting married and Lucretia knew she had to be there, if only for a moment. She owed it to him, even if he couldn't remember. But she always would.





	Keeping An Eye on Things

It had been years, but Lucretia knew she needed to do it. Looking down at the invitation she’d managed to get her hands on, she absolutely knew she needed to go. The others had been easier to see, but Magnus… Well, she couldn't quite look him in the eye after what had happened, even if he didn’t remember. She never intended him to face her as she made the most difficult decision of her life. Seeing the hurt and betrayal in his eyes was more than enough pain to last her a lifetime, even though she’d lived through enough already. This was something that needed to be done, and she knew it would be worth it.

Taako and Merle had been much easier. She’d managed to get seats to one of the performances of Sizzle It Up with Taako and was so relieved to see that he had everything he could have wanted there: the spotlight, adoring fans, and a platform to boost his cooking. Taako was adored and right where he belonged. Taako was happy.

To visit Merle, she only needed to stay for a short while. He’d already shown a love for the beach, and somehow the dwarves where he resided actually enjoyed the gifts he made from things he found around the beach, unlike the members of the IPRE had so many years ago. Just seeing his tanned face grin made her see that everything was alright. Merle was  _ definitely _ happy.

Magnus was another story. Sure, she’d made sure to find the perfect home for him, and Ravensroost was everything he could have wanted, but she still felt guilty about their last moments together. Every time she thought of Magnus, the look that portrayed betrayal, anger, and sadness just haunted her mind. She thought of feeding that memory to Fisher many times, but as painful as it was, it still needed to stay. Every memory needed to serve as a reminder. A reminder of what she was working towards, who she was doing it all for. If she could make everything right again, that memory of Magnus wouldn’t matter anymore. It wasn't much, but it was the least she could do. It had been years and it took all of her courage, every bit of her will, just to see his face. After what she'd done, it was so hard to face him. But Magnus was getting married and Lucretia knew she had to be there, if only for a moment. She owed it to him, even if he couldn't remember. But she always would.

Tucking the small envelope into her jacket pocket, Lucretia decided to finally head out. After picking out her nicest outfit, she felt her stomach turn with anxiety. Logically, she knew that Magnus would never recognize her. But the thought of him spotting her and getting upset was too much to bear. While on the train from Neverwinter to Ravensroost, Lucretia cried. She didn't know of any one reason, but after a hundred years of holding it in, there was no way to hold it back.

She stayed emotionally raw up until the day of the wedding. Anything could have set her off, which was the most worrying thought in her mind. She was always the strong one, but now she was the weakest. The loneliness, the loss of her friends, the uncertainty of her future, it all became too much. She toyed nervously with the invitation after taking her seat at the ceremony. She’d seen the familiar auburn hair towering above the crowd and knew it was him. Magnus Burnsides was beaming, talking to one of the guests, and Lucretia was relieved. Still nervous, but relieved nonetheless. Her biggest fear was finding him as broken as she felt, but he was fine. Better than fine, Magnus had a grin that would not leave his face! 

Lucretia watched the ceremony intently, a small smile reaching her own face. His bride Julia seemed absolutely perfect. She was much shorter than Magnus, but just as broad and muscular. The way their eyes met and the secret smiles they exchanged all throughout the ceremony helped Lucretia’s guilt temporarily. Big picture, she’d still changed Magnus’ life for good. But seeing how happy he was made her know that it was changed for the better. 

The receiving line was what made her tense up once more. She didn't belong there, and soon it would be made obvious that she didn't know the bride, and the groom had no idea who she was, even though they’d spent a hundred years together. And the gift she’d brought was definitely a giveaway, even if he couldn't figure out the significance. As they grew nearer, Lucretia's stomach became one large knot, or so it felt. Julia’s infectious smile caught her eye and Lucretia smiled politely in response.

“C-congratulations,” she said meekly, clearing her throat before trying again. “It really was a lovely ceremony.”

“Well, thank you for coming out!” Julia took her hands and squeezed gently, comforting her. “It really means a lot to the both of us, right Mags?” She beamed up at her new husband as he nodded in agreement, a set of dimples showing with her smile. Lucretia finally turned her gaze to Magnus, who kept on smiling.

“Did you craft the arch yourself? I've heard of your handiwork and this was definitely crafted expertly,” Lucretia prompted, causing Magnus’ nose to crinkle as it always did when he received a compliment. The familiar mannerism set her mind at ease, seeing that he wasn't so different after all.

“Well, no. That was all Julia!” He wrapped an arm around his new wife, absolutely beaming with pride. “She’s a natural carpenter.”

“Mags, you made the little floral embellishments. You weren’t completely useless.” She teased him, causing Lucretia to crack a smile.

“That’s true, but you were the mastermind. Perfectly executed, as usual,” he turned to Lucretia. “You should see her wielding two axes at the same time, she’s unstoppable--” Julia elbowed him in response, laughing at some inside joke.

“I, um, brought you this. I hope you like it.” Lucretia stated bluntly before holding out the small box. Magnus gingerly took it and lifted the lid, a small, bewildered smile crossing his face. The pair of carved, wooden ducks seemed to bring out an emotional reaction in him, although he couldn't figure out why. Magnus set the box down and pulled this woman, who was basically a stranger to him, into a tight embrace. He didn't know exactly why, but it felt like the right thing to do. He believed there was no way she could have known how much he loved wooden ducks, but somehow it felt perfect. Lucretia carefully completed the embrace before pulling away, wringing her hands together once more.

“Thank you.” Magnus grinned, looking down at the gift as Lucretia composed herself. Without another word, she headed out. The pair of ducks were his own creation. She had a small collection from Fisher and decided that it was only right to return them to their creator. The trip back was fairly uneventful, but the minute she saw the glowing tank in her office, Lucretia knew she needed to speak up. Sitting down beside it, she placed her hand on the glass.

“Magnus got married. And he loved the ducks.” She traced a small pattern on the tank absentmindedly. “His wife was so kind, they both were! I know you would have loved to be there.” Squeezing her eyes shut, a single tear streaked down her cheek. Fisher played those familiar notes and she nodded, biting down on her lip. “I know, I missed him too.” Her words seemed to get caught in her throat as her voice quaked. “But we’ll all be together again. I’m sure of it.” Lucretia nodded, trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Fisher. 

If she could just set things right, then they would all be able to be a family again, just like they were once before. That was the thought that she held onto. That was the reason she kept it up. Because losing her family to the Hunger that she was afraid still pursued them was the worst thought imaginable. Lucretia had to complete her mission, and then she could bring them home. And everything would be fine, just like she promised herself. Taako, Merle, Magnus, they would come home, she was sure of it. She wouldn't lose hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I'd written a few months ago! I finally got around to posting it, I'm a TAZ account now apparently. #noragrets


End file.
